elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Tod eines Wanderers
Der Tod eines Wanderers ist ein Buch in . Fundorte *Im Herbstwacht-Turm *Im Thalmorhauptquartier in Einsamkeit Inhalt Der Tod eines Wanderers Als ich den alten Argonier zum letzten Mal sah, war ich verblüfft, wie lebendig er aussah, obwohl der Tod ihn bereits umfangen hielt. "Das Geheimnis", sagte er, "am Leben zu bleiben ... besteht nicht darin, davonzulaufen, sondern darin, direkt auf die Gefahr zuzuschwimmen. Damit überrumpelt man sie." "Ist es Euch so gelungen, diese Klaue zu finden?" fragte ich und zückte die kleine Ziselierarbeit, als wäre es eine Waffe. Ich hatte sie unter seinen Habseligkeiten gefunden, die ich ihm unter seinen Erben aufzuteilen half. "Soll die auch Euer Cousin erhalten? Taucht-Von-Unten?" Bei diesen Worten wurde sein Mund breiter und zeigte seine Fangzähne. Hätte ich ihn nicht schon so lange gekannt, hätte ich es für ein Knurren gehalten, aber so wusste ich, dass er lächelte. Er krächzte ein paar Mal in dem Versuch zu lachen, endete aber mit Keuchen und Husten, wobei er sein übel riechendes Blut über die Laken sprühte. "Wisst Ihr, was das ist?" fragte er zwischen Hustenanfällen. "Ich habe Geschichten darüber gehört", antwortete ich, "genau wie Ihr. Es sieht aus wie eine der Klauen zum Öffnen der Versiegelungstüren in den alten Krypten. Ich habe bisher noch nie eine mit eigenen Augen gesehen." "Dann wisst Ihr, dass ich das Ding nur einem Todfeind vermachen würde. Es meinem Cousin zu geben, würde ihn nur ermutigen, in eines dieser Hügelgräber zu rennen und sich von einer Draugr-Klinge spalten zu lassen." "Dann wollt Ihr sie also mir vermachen?" scherzte ich. "Wo habt Ihr sie überhaupt her?" "Mein Volk kann Dinge finden, die Euer Volk schon lange als verloren abgeschrieben hat. Lasst etwas auf den Grund eines Sees fallen, und ein Nord wird es nie wiedersehen. Erstaunlich, was sich am Grund so findet." Er starrte nun an die Decke, doch daran, wie sein umnebelter Blick hierhin und dorthin huschte, bemerkte ich, dass er seine Erinnerungen vor Augen hatte und nicht den von Rissen durchzogenen Stein über uns. "Habt ihr je versucht, sie zu benutzen?" flüsterte ich in der Hoffnung, dass er mich durch seinen Nebel hindurch hören konnte. "Natürlich!" fauchte er, plötzlich ganz klar. Seine Augen waren geweitet und auf mich fixiert. "Was meint Ihr, woher ich das habe?" bellte er und riss seine Tunika auf, um mir in den Schuppen unter seiner rechten Schulter eine weiße Narbe in Form eines großen sternförmigen Knotens zu zeigen. "Ein verdammter Draugr hat mich erwischt. Es waren einfach zu viele." Ich fühlte mich schrecklich, denn ich wusste, wie sehr er es hasste, von den Kämpfen zu reden, die er durchstanden hatte. Ihm reichte es, dass er überlebt hatte; davon Geschichten zu erzählen, war für ihn Prahlerei. Wir beide saßen einige Minuten lang still; sein mühsames Atmen war das einzige Geräusch. Er war es, der schließlich die Stille durchbrach. "Wisst Ihr, was mir immer zu schaffen gemacht hatte?" fragt er. "Warum sie sich überhaupt die Mühe mit den Symbolen gemacht hatten." "Den was?" "Den Symbolen, Dummkopf, seht Euch doch die Klaue an." Ich drehte sie in meiner Hand. Es stimmte, in die Fläche waren drei Tiere eingeritzt. Ein Bär, eine Eule und eine Art Insekt. "Was bedeuten die Symbole, Deerkaza?" "Die Versiegelungstüren. Es reicht nicht, nur die Klaue zu haben. Sie bestehen aus massiven Steinrädern, die an den Symbolen der Klaue ausgerichtet werden müssen, um sich zu öffnen. Es ist wohl eine Art Schloss. Aber ich wusste nicht, warum sie sich die Mühe gemacht hatten. Wer die Klaue hatte, hatte doch auch die Symbole, um die Tür zu öffnen. Warum also ..." Er wurde von einem Hustenanfall unterbrochen. So viel hatte er schon seit Monaten nicht geredet, aber ich konnte erkennen, wie sehr es ihn anstrengte. Doch ich wusste, wie er dachte, und half ihm aus. "Wozu eine Kombination, wenn man sie ja doch auf den Schlüssel schreibt?" "So ist es. Doch als ich blutend dort auf dem Boden lag, kam ich darauf. Die Draugr sind unerbittlich, aber sie sind alles andere als schlau. Sobald ich am Boden lag, schlurften sie weiter herum. Ohne Sinn und Verstand, ohne bestimmte Richtung. Sie stießen gegeneinander und gegen die Wände." "Und?" "Also waren die Symbole auf den Türen nicht als ein weiteres Schloss gemeint. Sie dienten nur dazu, sicherzustellen, dass die Person, die eintrat, am Leben war und ihr Verstand funktionierte." "Dann waren die Türen ..." "Niemals dazu gedacht, Menschen auszuschließen. Sie waren dazu gedacht, die Draugr einzuschließen." Und damit schlief er ein und fiel in die Kissen zurück. Als er mehrere Tage später wieder aufwachte, weigerte er sich, überhaupt über die Draugr zu reden, und fuhr nur zusammen und griff sich an die Schulter, wenn ich versuchte, das Thema anzuschneiden. en:Death of a Wanderer es:La muerte de un errante fr:La mort d'un vagabond ru:Смерть путешественника Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher